Ashes to Ashes
by silentorchestra101
Summary: Hogwarts orininall had 5 houses until that day. The 5th house moved to Arizona. they have sent students to london to offer peace. Voldemort is strong and ready to kill. Will Hogwarts accept peace? Can they ban to defeat Vodemort? Only time will tell.
1. Amost There

**Hey it's silentorchestra and I'm finally writing a Harry Potter fanfic. I've been timid about doing this because there are so mant amazing stories to compete with in this category. I hope you enjoy this and please don't crucify me of you hate it! I present Ashes to Ashes! *Hides in a corner so people can't throw things at her***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Almost There<strong>

I was tossing and turning my face slicked with sweat trying to kick the covers off. I jolted awake sweat pouring down my face. My breathing went from regged breaths to easy even breaths. I walk across my room to open the balcoy doors a gust of humid wind hits me and makes me with I didn't live in Page, Arizona. I chected the polka spotted wall clock above my bed. It read 2:08 A.M. I sighed looking around at the neighboring houses. It's sweltering even at night. All of a sudden, my phone started vibrating I bursted back into my room scrambling to find it so my mom wouldn't wake up. I found it under and took it back to the balcony to answer. Kadi was calling; I answered.

"What's up?" She asked.

"What's up? I don't know it's two in the morning and I should be asleep you tell me what's up?"

"Someone's cranky at 2 am. I have insomnia want to come over?" She said. I love Kadi but she has crazy ideas.

"You're grandma won't mind?"

"Sound asleep."

"Be there in 15." i hung up and grabbed my duffel bag of snacks I stash for these types of "special" occassions. I went to the mini fridge and emptied it and filled the bag with bottled Mt. Dew. I had a pole istalled beside te balcony to slide down but it was only big enough for me. I tossed the bag off of the balcony but my trajectory wasn't far enough and it landed in the rose bushes.

"Shit!" I said to myself. I got on the pole and slid down I pick up the bag and looked at te damage. I had squishes a small bush. Hopefully my mom wouldn't notice. I rushed over to Kadi's the cold cement and stones hurting my feet. I cursed myself for not wearing shoes. I reached her bedroom window and tossed a pebble at it. She threw down the rope ladder and I climbed onto her balcony. She gave me a huge hug.

"Snacks?" She ased.

"Did you think I'd walk all the way across the street to not bring snacks?" I passed her the bacg with Mt. Dew and various bags of chips. We laughed, talked, ate, and drake until 4 A.M.

"Are you excited for school?" I asked thinking about th eprefessors, classes and being a 7th year.

"Not really, I'm more excited to leave." Kadi was only inschool for the social aspect. I was the bookworm.

"Two more days until school starts, we're almost there. Just think of the fun we'll have." I said dreamily.

"If you think listening to the Potions teacher drone on than go for it. But I do agree we're almost there." We continued talking about school and beys for another hour or so before we passed out on the bed, sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Like it love it? Please review a new installment will be soon!<strong>


	2. School Time!

**Hey it's silentorchestra updating all my stories today! I feel so productive! I'm writing this on my new Samsung GLaxy tablet! so exciting and on another note related to this topic I got all 7 Harry Potter books! So excited! So on this happy note I give to you your Christmas gift from me the next installment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: School Time!<strong>

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The sound of my alarm clock was the most annoying thing in the world. I realized today was THE day! August 22nd! I quickly grabbed my wand and tossed my pewter robe over my pajamas cand raced down to the sidewalk when Kadi met me there. I just remembered that Lumina, my albino owl, was out for one of her early morning flights. I whistled the three note tune that I had trained Lumina to respond to and she swooped down and perched on my shoulder. The bus was here to pick us up like normal when we boarded the bus we hastily made our way to the nearest empy seat because the bus traveled at the speed of light. It was a 5 hour ride on a normal bus from Page to Flagstaff, but on this bus it took us about 3 hours to the train station in Flagstaff. Once at the train station it was another 3 hour ride into Phoenix. A few other kids were on the bis their heads olled back in sleep. Kadi and I just sat quietly and took naps as the bus zoomed to Flagstaff.

About 8 A.M. We reached the Flagstaff train station. We had to be on the train by 9 or else we would not make it to the school on time. Kadi and I stopped to buy breakfast from a bagel shop and we stopped to eat on a bench. People walked by us and eyed our owls suspiciously.

"Are you excited to go back?" I asked her biting off another piece of my bluberry bagel getting peanut butter and jelly on my mouth.

"Kinda, honestly I'm more excited to leave." She went back to her bagel. We ate in silence until 9:45 then we ran through the brick wall , I had always loved the feeling of moving throught water without getting wet, there sat the train glimmerring in the sunlight the pewter and orange just stunning. We boarded the train and found an empty cart and placed our luggage overhead. As we were doing this I catch a wisp of blonde in my peripheral vision and sipn around. To my suprise Pollux is standing there with his sly grin plastered on his face. He's in our year and is always preying on girls. He was devilishly handsome with pale skin and platinum blonde hair. He was tall at least 6 feet and his eyes were green and had a glazed over which made him look blind when he wasn't.

"What do you want, Pollux?" I asked meeting his gaze.

"Oh I didn't want anything, just continue doing what you were doing." He said with that stupid grin on his face.

"Look at me like that one more time and I'll punch the smirk off of your face." I said closing the door in his face and taking my seat. I cracked open my book and began to read the pages. I loved reading and knowledge, something Kadi couldn't appreciate. Around 11 the Candy Cart came and stepped out of the train cart and walked to the cart and readched for the last two chocolate bars when a pale bony hand met mine. I traced the hand to a pale arm then a pale face with green eyes.

"Get your own candy, Pollux these are mine!"

"I saw them first!" He protested.

"I don't care!" I said grabbing the candy throwing the slightly crumpled 2 dollars onto the cart. I stormed back into the cart and tossed Kadi hers.

"Thanks" she said unwrapping it. We ate the candy and I went back to reading my book until the train came to an abrupt stop. We have reached the castle. It was a small castle butthat made it feel warmer and cozier. We all piled out of the train the first years lining up in one like and the rest of us lining kup by year. Kadi and I took our times because we were finally at the back of the line this year and not too many people would notice if we lagged behind a bit. We were lead into the Great Hall and as normal it was completely breathtaking decorated with intricate tapestries and designs hanging along the walls of the hall. The first years gapped at the magnificent sight. The second through seventh years entered the Dining Hall and took seats according to our grade and watched as the first years entered getting ready for the Initiation Ceremony.

Our headmaster, Winthrope Chesterfield, roe at the head table and welcomed everyone and hoped that we had a great summer and that this is only the start of a great school year...blah...blah...blah. I've heard this speech seven times now and I could probably recite it perfctly. We waited for the headmistress to give her words of wisdom then She welcomed the first years and called them up alphabetically. One by one they stepped up and received their pewter and orange robes with a onyx caduceus signifying they were first years. I looked down at my robe and remembered my first pin and how scared I was to receive it. Then she went through all of the classes handing each one a new pin to add to their robes. We were called last and when I received it I said the famous school saying proudly: Draco dormiens numquam titillandus. I looked down at the pin and it had a gold caduceus and a golden pheonix, our mascot, rising from behind the caduceus.

I pinned the pin to my robe and took a seat next to Kadi. After the lastperson went up the feast began. House elves came by laying platters of food and other delicacies filling our pltes with tons of food, more than any one person could eat. NAfter we stuffed ourselves past the point of no return Kadi and I headed up to our tower. We said the password and entered the cozy tower. The Greek Fire was burning bright leaving menacing shadows on the orange rug covering the floor. I headed up to my four poster bed and opened my chest and started shoving clothes and books into the chest. I was about to change into my pajamas but suddenly Deliah Reed came bursting into the room.

"Kierra, the headmaster needs to see you as soon as possible!" she said staggering for a breath.

"Did he say why?" I asked terrified I was in trouble.

"No just that he needs to see you now."

My throat tightened because I know that the headmaster only saw the troublemakers and the kids he was expelling from the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Don't you hate them? I know I do but since I'm updating soon I'm going to torture you guys :D just kidding i'll update soon. Please read and review and I hope everone has a great Christmas and a happy Hanukkah!<strong>


End file.
